Kirby Nightmare Strike Back (FR)
by loly45
Summary: Par je ne sais quel miracle, les hommes on réussi a découvrir une autre dimension, une dimension ressemblant étrangement à celle d'un de nos jeux vidéos. Depuis ce jour, des rumeurs circulent comme quoi le monde des jeux vidéos sont réels. Moi, je n'ai jamais cru à ces rumeurs...jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans le monde de mon personnage de jeux vidéo préféré : Kirby
1. Introduction

**Kirby**

 **Nightmare strike back**

 **INTRODUCTION**

 _Nous nous sommes toujours demandés s'il existait d'autre forme de vie dans l'univers. S'il y avait d'autres mondes ou d'autres dimensions qui existait. Nous avons réussi par je ne sais quel miracle, à répondre à cette question._

 _Nous avons réussi à créer une porte vers une autre dimension : Une simple île flottante, au milieu d'un océan infini. Son atmosphère et sa flore est semblable à la nôtre et on y a également trouvé des ruines d'une ancienne civilisation inconnue et probablement déjà disparu._

 _Au final, c'est le Japon qui s'est approprié le lieu et l'a utilisé pour élargir son pays. L'endroit a été baptisé Japsion (un croisement entre ''Japon'' et ''dimension'') et elle ne comporte actuellement qu'une seule et toute petite ville du nom de Gaikei._

 _Mais le véritable attrait du Japsion est sans contredit le Centre Nintendo. Le concept du centre peut faire penser à une pâle copie de Disneyland, mais pour un gamer, il s'agit d'un véritable paradis! Un mini village séparé en deux parties : la Place Centrale, qui regroupe 19 bâtiments dédié aux fan-club et le Village Smash, où se trouve diverse boutique et attraction. Aujourd'hui, le centre à 2 ans._

 _Quelque temps après l'acquisition du Japsion, d'étrange rumeurs circulèrent sur internet…En effet, plusieurs prétende que la dimension du Japsion est en réalité celle de la carte du mode histoire de Super Smash Bros Brawl, un jeu créer par Nintendo. Les scientifiques ainsi que la compagnie de jeu vidéo nient toujours ces rumeurs. L'un déclarant l'absurdité de la chose et l'autre clamant que Brawl est leur création et une œuvre de PURE FICTION, donc impossible pour lui d'exister réellement._

 _Mais si c'est rumeurs n'était pas fausse? Si les mondes des personnages de jeu vidéo étaient réels?_

 _ **Il est temps de briser le quatrième mur…**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **Bienvenue au Centre Nintendo**

Je marche dans les rues de Tokyo avec le sourire aux lèvres. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis au Japon! J'ai toujours souhaité visité ce pays car j'admire énormément ce qu'ils font : technologie, manga, anime et bien sûr, les jeux vidéo! Je suis une véritable gameuse dans l'âme. Oh, suis-je bête, permettez-moi de me présenter : Mon nom est Marie-Jeanne Beaudet, ou M-J pour les intimes. Je suis une Québécoise de 17 ans et comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je suis une gameuse. Ma franchise préférée? Nintendo bien évidemment! C'est aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai fait ce voyage. Je veux aller au moins une fois dans ma vie au Centre Nintendo. J'ai tellement entendu parler de cet endroit qu'il m'est impossible de ne pas y faire un tour!

- **Hey M-J** , demanda Vincent d'un ton ennuyé, **est-ce qu'on arrive bientôt?**

 **-Un peu de patience Vince** , répondis-je, **nous y sommes presque.**

Après encore quelque minute de marche, nous arrivâmes devant ce qui ressemble à deux immenses portes des étoiles. Nous vîmes des gens entrer à l'intérieur du premier portail tandis que d'autres sortent via le deuxième. Les deux portes sont surveillées par des gardes de sécurité.

- **Alors ces portails sont les portes d'entrée et de sortie du Japsion n'est-ce pas?** Déduisis mon ami.

- **En effet.**

Je saisi le bras de Vincent et je le traine avec moi.

- **Allez allons-y!** M'exclamais-je joyeusement.

Nous fîmes la file derrière les autres personnes qui attendent. Après quelque autres minutes, nous traversâmes à notre tour le portail et nous nous ramassâmes aux portes de la ville de Gaikei.

- **Wow…** lâcha Vincent.

- **Ouais, je vais dire comme toi : Wow!**

 **-On vient vraiment de traverser une autre dimension!**

 **-Non, on est dans le coma et tout ceci est un rêve,** dis-je sarcastiquement.

- **Ha, ha, très drôle M-J,** dit Vince avec le même sarcasme.

 **-Bon, fini les niaiseries. Direction : le Centre Nintendo !**

 **-(Ellipse)-**

Nous regardâmes avec grandiose le paysage qui s'offre devant nous.

- **Vince ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Bienvenue au Centre Nintendo.**

Tout de suite après avoir passé les portes d'entrée, on atterrit directement dans la Place Centrale. La Place est délimité par les 19 bâtiments qui l'entoure. Chacun représentant à lui seul un fan-club de l'une des franchises les plus populaires de Nintendo. Ces bâtiments ont d'ailleurs été construits de manière différente selon la franchise. Au milieu de la place, ce trouve une magnifique fontaine de trois étage au thème de Mario Bros, entouré de banc de parc et d'aménagement floraux. Je suis complètement bouche bée.

- **C'est. Juste. Absolument. MAGNIFIQUE!** M'exclamais-je.

- **Ça tu peux le dire** , approuva Vincent.

Je sors une carte du Centre de mon sac.

 **-Bon…par quoi on commence?** Demandais-je à mon ami.

- **Et si on allait au Village Smash?** Suggéra-t-il.

- **Ok.**

 **-(Ellipse)-**

Cela fait maintenant quelques heures que nous marchons dans les rues du Village Smash. Encerclant la Place Central, le Village est composé uniquement de boutique, d'arcade, de cinéma à la haute pointe de la technologie, de restaurant, d'une banque international et d'un centre de soin. Sans bien sûr, oubliez les petites attractions comme la piste de Mario Kart/F-Zero, le laser tag Metroid et bien d'autres! Le tout dans un charmant style rappelant Nintendo Land. Soudain, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine d'une boutique de livre.

- **Regarde!** Dis-je à Vincent, **il y a des mangas de The Legend Of Zelda!**

 **-The Legend Of Zelda ?** S'étonna Vincent, **je croyais que tu étais une fan de Kirby.**

 **-Oh mais rassure toi, je le suis toujours!** Affirmais-je, **seulement, ce n'est pas parce que j'aime une franchise en particulier que je n'ai pas le droit d'en aimer une autre. En fait, je suis comme Kirby : je ne maîtrise pas un seul élément, mais bien plusieurs!**

 **-Si tu le dis…Oh, tant qu'à parler de Kirby, nous pourrions peut-être allez faire un tour dans le fan-club!** Suggéra-t-il.

- **Bonne idée !**

Nous marchâmes en direction de la Place Centrale. Je regarde autour de moi et je soupire joyeusement.

- **Cet endroit est génialissime!** M'exclamais-je.

- **Tu a raison** , approuva mon ami.

- **Quand je pense que l'on se trouve dans une autre dimension…**

 **-Mais pas n'importe quelle dimension,** ajouta-t-il, **nous sommes dans la dimension de Super Smash Bros Brawl!**

 **-Tu crois aux rumeurs?** Gloussais-je.

- **Un peu. Et toi?**

Je pris un moment pour réfléchir. Il est vrai que cet endroit ressemble beaucoup…non, est une copie EXACT de l'Île Antique. Mais si nous étions réellement dans Brawl, l'Armée Subspatial aurait déjà attaqué non? L'Île Antique aurait déjà été rasé de la carte non? Tant bien même que nous ayons réussi l'impossible en trouvant cette dimension, cela ne veut pas forcément dire que nous avons réussi à franchir le quatrième mur. Il ne faut pas exagéré quand même!

- **Et bien** , avouais-je, **je dois reconnaitre que certains de leurs arguments font du sens. Mais de là à croire que les monde des jeux vidéo sont réels…je trouve cela un peu farfelu puisque c'est nous qui les avons créé. Enfin bref, selon moi, il ne s'agit que d'une pure coïncidence.**

 **-Tu a sans doute raison.**

 **-J'AI raison.**

 **-…**

Il me regarda avec un air agacé.

- **Et puis qui sais, peut-être qu'un jour, nous irons à Dream Land!** Plaisanta-t-il.

Je ri et je le pousse amicalement.

- **Come on Vince, ne dit pas n'importe quoi!**

Nous arrivâmes à la Place Centrale au bout de quelque minute de marche. Nous nous mîmes alors à regarder aux alentour pour repérer le fan-club de Kirby.

- **Hey M-J a tu vu ça ? Même Metal Gear et Sonic on leur fan-club!** S'écria Vincent.

- **Oui je sais. C'est normal puisque les deux compagnies qui on créer ces jeux ont aidé Nintendo pour le financement.** Expliquais-je.

Finalement, je vis le fan-club de la boule rose. Le bâtiment est une réplique quasi-parfaite du château du Roi Dadidou avec le nom « Kirby » inscrit juste au-dessus de l'entrée. Vincent et moi échangeâmes nos regards pendant quelque seconde avant de nous précipiter à l'intérieur du fan-club. L'intérieur est aussi magnifique que l'extérieur! On se croirait réellement dans le château du roi! Le fan-club est équipé d'une arcade de jeu Kirby, un cybercafé, une bibliothèque, une boutique souvenir et même une salle de projection pour la sérié animé Kirby Right Back At Ya ! Après avoir tout visité, nous décidâmes de rester dans le cybercafé. Je sors mon ordinateur portatif de mon sac tandis que Vincent ouvre sa 3DS. Je vais sur le site officiel du fan-club et je fouille un peu.

- **Hey M-J!** M'interpella Vincent.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

 **-Est-ce que tu es aussi sur le site du fan-club?**

 **-Oui. Pourquoi?**

 **-Va dans la section « annonce ».**

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et j'aillai dans la section « annonce » pour tomber sur ceci :

 _Kirby Right Back At Ya Saison 2_

 _Premier Épisode disponible demain_

 **-Une…saison 2!?** M'exclamais-je.

- **Ouais.**

 **-Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire...je suis tellement excité!**

 **-Toi aussi hein? Eh, moi aussi j'étais sous le choc quand j'ai vu cette annonce pour la première fois** , me confia-t-il.

- **Mais en quoi va consister la saison?** Lui demandais-je, **NME est mort. Est-ce qu'ils vont le faire revenir? Est-ce qu'ils vont créer un autre méchant? Est-ce qu'ils vont prendre un méchant d'un autre jeu ?**

 **-Aucune idée. Le premier épisode va sortir demain alors j'imagine que c'est demain qu'on va le savoir.**

Je regarde ma montre : 16h45. Il commence à se faire un peu tard…

- **Allez viens Vince, il commence à se faire tard. Retournons à l'hôtel.**

 **-D'accord. Je te suis.**

 **-(Ellipse)-**

Je termine d'appliquer la peinture derrière la dernière l'étoile avant de la placer avec les autres. Je me détends sur la chaise de bureau en admirant mon travail.

- **Et voilà, j'ai fini toute les étoiles d'habiletés Kirby!** Soupirais-je de soulagement.

J'ai peut-être oublié de le mentionner, mais en plus d'être une gameuse, je suis aussi une artiste! J'ai toujours adoré les arts depuis ma tendre enfance et encore aujourd'hui je ne m'en lasse pas. Vincent entra dans ma chambre en pyjama.

- **J'ai terminé de prendre ma douche, si jamais tu veux y aller** , me dit-il.

Il observa mon travail.

- **Oh, tu as terminé de les peindre?**

- **Oui. Le recto a pu sécher lorsque nous étions partis au Centre Nintendo. Je viens juste de terminer de peindre le verso. Donc j'imagine qu'elles seront toute sèches d'ici demain matin.**

Lorsque j'étais chez moi, j'avais déjà commencé à entamer le projet de faire une réplique de toutes les étoiles d'habilités de Kirby ( _voir le lien en fin de chapitre_ ). J'ai façonné la première étoile avec de la pâte à modeler, mouler les autres avec du plâtre et peinturer les étoiles en utilisant des références sur internet. J'ai décidé de profiter du voyage pour les terminer. Je me lève de la chaise et je prends mon pyjama avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain.

 **-Bon, je vais moi aussi allez prendre une douche** , dis-je.

Je pris une bonne douche avant d'enfiler mon pyjama et d'aller me coucher.

 ** _Lien : . /fantendo/images/9/9f/Copy_ability_list_by_ /revision/latest?cb=20130116230918_**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **De nouvelles aventures**

 _Je relaxais tranquillement dans mon salon en regardant des vidéos sur YouTube quand soudain, en jetant un œil vers la fenêtre, je vis que le ciel était devenu de couleur rouge sang. Paniquée, je me précipitai à l'extérieur pour découvrir ce qui se passe. C'est là que je vis une armée de monstre attaquer la ville ! Mais pas n'importe quels monstres…les monstres des Entreprise Nightmare. Un rire malsain se fit entendre. Je levai la tête vers le ciel et je vis une effrayante silhouette. Celle-ci ressemble beaucoup à celle d'NME, mais avec des traits plus monstrueux. Son unique œil rouge et luisant croisa les miens et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autres que d'échanger du regard avec lui, complètement pétrifié par la peur. L'une de ses mains se dirigea vers moi pour me saisir. Je voulu fuir, mais mes jambes restaient figées sur place._

 _-_ _ **NON !**_ _Hurlais-je en me protégeant avec mes bras._

 _Alors que la main était sur le point de se refermer sur moi, une étoile filante (littéralement une étoile) surgit de nulle part et s'interposa entre moi et la main. Elle se mit à briller intensément et sa lumière réduisit la silhouette et les monstres en poussière. Tous les alentours disparurent dans éclat de lumière, désormais remplacé par l'espace. Je vis alors une autre silhouette. La silhouette d'une…horloge ? D'un tas de babioles ? À vrai dire…sa forme est un véritable bric-à-brac, mais je peux très bien entendre le son d'un pendule se balançant. Une voix parvint à mes oreilles._

 _-_ _ **Par-delà le quatrième mur, ta destinée se trouve. Mais n'ai crainte, prends ton temps. Les étoiles te guideront vers le bon chemin…**_

 _L'étoile filante fonça sur moi et me percuta en plein milieu de mon front._

 _-_ _ **Suis tes rêve Marie-Jeanne…**_

 **-(^-^)-**

C'est à ce moment que je me réveille dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Je lâche un soupir de soulagement en massant mes tempes avec mes mains.

- **Oh bon sang ! Merci mon dieu, ce n'était qu'un rêve…**

Je me lève et je regarde ma montre : il est midi. Je sors de ma chambre pour aller dans celle de Vincent, uniquement pour la trouver vide. À l'exception d'une note sur le bureau :

 _Yo M-J,_

 _Tu semblais dormir profondément alors j'ai préféré ne pas te réveiller. Si tu me cherche je suis parti au Centre Nintendo. Je vais t'attendre au Whispy Woods Park alors rejoins-moi là-bas d'accord ?_

 _À tantôt, Vincent_

- **Au moins je sais où il est,** dis-je.

Je sors de sa chambre pour retourner dans la mienne et faire ma routine matinale. En me brossant les cheveux, mon regard tombe sur les étoiles que j'ai peintes hier. Je pose ma brosse à cheveux sur le lit et je m'approche du bureau. Je touche l'une des étoiles et j'examine mon doigt tout de suite après : aucune trace de peinture.

- **Elle sont sèches. Génial !**

Je me dirige vers ma valise pour sortir un petit sachet en tissu. Je le prends et je mets toutes les étoiles à l'intérieur. Je termine de me préparer, prends mon sac et je sors de la chambre pour aller dîner et rejoindre Vincent.

 **-(Ellipse)-**

Je m'adosse contre l'un des arbres du Whispy Woods Park. J'ai cherché Vincent partout mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Alors j'ai décidé de faire une petite pause en l'attendant. Je repense au rêve que j'ai fait. Je suis habituée à faire des rêves aussi bizarres que celui-là, mais au fond de moi, j'ai l'impression que ce rêve cherche à me faire comprendre quelque chose…mais quoi ? Que voulais-t-il dire par…

- **BOUH !**

Je pousse un petit cri et je sursaute. Je cogne accidentellement ma tête contre l'arbre en sursautant.

- **OW ! Oh câlisse** * **!** lâchais-je.

- **Merde ! Désolée M-J, est-ce que ça va ?** Me demanda une voix familière.

Je me frotte la tête.

- **Vince…ne refais .ÇA !** Grognais-je.

- **D'accord.**

Petit moment de silence.

 **-Au fait, est-ce que tu sais on est quel jour aujourd'hui ?** Me demanda Vincent.

- **Euh…Mardi. Pourquoi ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui ?**

 **-…**

 **-Réfléchis un peu.**

Mais de quoi parle-t-il. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir prévu quelque chose aujour…ooooooh ! Là je me souviens ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ça !

- **Le premier épisode de la deuxième saison de la série de Kirby Right Back at Ya !** M'écriais-je.

- **Bingo !**

 **-Il est déjà sorti ?**

 **-En fait, il vient de sortir…maintenant.**

 **-Alors QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS POUR LE REGARDER !?**

 **-C'est-ce que nous allons faire maintenant.**

Il s'assit à côté de moi et nous regardâmes l'épisode sur sa Nintendo 3DS.

 **-(^-^)-**

 _Le Roi Dadidou tourne furieusement en rond dans la salle du trône tandis que son serviteur, Escargoon, le regarde d'un air inquiet._

 _-_ _ **Sir, je crois qu'il serait préférable que vous vous calmiez un peu…**_ _conseilla Escargoon._

 _Le roi se jeta sur lui et il se mit à l'étrangler en le secouant violemment et en hurlant :_

 _ **-COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE ME CALME ALORS QUE CETTE PESTE DE KIRBY EST TOUJOURS VIVANT !?**_

 _Il lâcha l'escargot et il s'assit sur son trône._

 _-_ _ **Si seulement j'avais des monstres pour écraser cette vermine !**_

 _ **-Votre majesté, dois-je vous rappeler que Kirby a anéanti les Entreprise Nightmare ? De ce fait il est statistiquement impossible que vous puissiez commander d'autres mon…**_

 _C'est alors que le système de téléchargement de monstre s'activa de lui-même. Deux écrans sortirent des murs entre le trône et le Customer (Le gars qu'on voit toujours dans l'écran et qui vend des monstres au roi. Il n'a pas vraiment de nom alors je l'appelle « Customer ») apparu dans l'écran de gauche._

 _-_ _ **Bien le bonjour votre majesté,**_ _salua le Customer,_ _ **je vous ai manqué ? *rire***_

 **-(^-^)-**

Le générique d'introduction commença.

- **Wait what !?** M'écriais-je dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, **le…le Customer est toujours vivant !? Mais…mais comment… ? What the fuck… ?**

- **Ok, j'avoue que ça ne fait aucun sens,** dit Vince, **mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y a des choses qui font aucun sens dans la série.**

 **-J'avoue…**

Le générique se termina et nous continuâmes de regarder l'épisode.

 **-(^-^)-**

 _ **-**_ _ **Vous ?**_ _S'étonna Escargoon,_ _ **pourtant votre quartier général a été détruit et…**_

 _ **-La ferme !**_ _Coupa Dadidou en frappant son serviteur,_ _ **Je me moque de savoir pourquoi. Tant que je peux commander des monstres…**_

 _ **-Inutile de vous préoccuper de ces quelques détails,**_ _dit le Customer._ _ **En revanche, il me fait plaisir de vous annoncer que les Entreprise Nightmare reprennent du service et que nous avons une nouvelle panoplie de monstre à notre disposition.**_

 _ **-Parfait ! Alors dans ce cas envoyer moi un monstre tout de suite !**_ _Ordonna le roi._

 _ **-Tout de suite votre majesté.**_

 _Le roi appuya sur un bouton et le téléchargement du monstre commença. Après quelques minutes, le téléchargement fut terminé. Dévoilant une…lampe magique. Le Roi Dadidou s'approcha, pris l'objet dans ses mains et regarda le Customer._

 _-_ _ **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie !?**_ _Se plaignît le Dadidou,_ _ **j'ai demandé un monstre, pas un bibelot !**_

 _ **-Mais il s'agit bel et bien d'un monstre votre majesté,**_ _assura le Customer,_ _ **frottez la lampe et vous verrez.**_

 _Le roi frotta la lampe. Celle-ci se mit alors à bouger frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que quelque chose en sorte : un génie bleu, sans nez et sans bouche, avec un corps ressemblant à une quille de bowling et des mains séparer du corps. Il portait un turban avec une améthyste et une plume rouge, une veste rouge avec des motifs jaunes, des pantalons verts, une ceinture mauve, des gants blancs et des bracelets en or._

 _-_ _ **Je vous présente Mr Raddjah,**_ _présenta le Customer._

 _ **-Il n'a pas l'air très menaçant comme monstre**_ _, constata le roi._

 _-_ _ **Ne vous fiez pas au apparence. Les génies sont des créatures très puissantes et loyal : donnez-lui n'importe quel ordre et il le fera. De plus, Mr Raddjah peut mourir seulement si la lampe est détruite.**_

 _ **-Donc tant et aussi longtemps que la lampe est en sécurité, Kirby ne pourra pas vaincre le monstre,**_ _résuma Escargoon,_ _ **quel brillant concept !**_

 _ **-Voyons voir de quoi ce génie est capable !**_ _Dit le roi._

 _Dadidou pointa son serviteur._

 _-_ _ **Raddjah, attaque-le !**_ _Ordonna-t-il._

 _-_ _ **QUOI !?**_

 _Mr Raddjah se rapprocha de l'escargot et de l'électricité sorti du bout de ses doigts. Électrocutant le pauvre serviteur du roi._

 _-_ _ **Hé, hé, hé, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser…**_ _dit le roi avec un sourire machiavélique._

 **-(^-^)-**

- **Trop cool ! Ils ont pris l'un des Boss dans « Kirby Return To DreamLand » !** M'exclamais-je.

Le reste de l'épisode resta assez cliché : Le roi parti en ville avec son monstre et sema le chaos à Cappyville. Le monstre jetant des sortilèges par-ci et par-là. Tiff, Tuff et Kirby furent informé de la situation, partirent en direction de la ville et Kirby affronta le monstre. Comme d'habitude, la boule rose se fait massacrer par le monstre au début. Mais par la suite c'est Kirby qui reprend l'avantage en se transformant.

 **-(^-^)-**

 _Kirby aspira l'une des bombes du génie et il se transforma en « Bomb Kirby »._

 _-_ _ **Ouais génial ! Il est devenu « Bomb Kirby » !**_ _S'exclama Tuff._

 _-_ _ **Kabu, envoie l'Étoile Warp !**_ _Cria Tiff._

 _Kabu invoqua l'Étoile Warp et elle vola directement jusqu'à son propriétaire. Kirby monta sur l'étoile et il fonça sur le génie avant de l'attaquer._

 _-_ _ **Grr encore cette satané d'Étoile Warp…**_ _grommela Escargoon._

 _-_ _ **Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Raddjah, débarrasse-toi de l'Étoile Warp ! Envoie-moi cette chose dans une autre dimension !**_ _Ordonna le roi._

 _Monsieur Raddjah se concentra et lança un sortilège sur l'Étoile Warp. Elle disparut à l'intérieur d'un vortex. N'ayant plus rien pour le maintenir dans les air, Kirby tomba au sol et l'impact lui fit perdre sa transformation._

 _-_ _ **Que…il a fait disparaître l'Étoile Warp !**_ _S'écria Tuff._

 _-_ _ **Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va…**_

 **-(^-^)-**

L'épisode s'arrêta subitement et l'écran de la Nintendo 3DS devint noir.

- **Euh…Vincent, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demandais-je légèrement paniquée.

Il inspecta sa console portable.

- **Hé merde…les batteries sont mortes,** soupira-t-il.

- **T'es sérieux… ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Génial ! On ne pourra pas savoir la fin de l'épisode,** me plaignis-je.

- **Je ne comprends pas. Pourtant je l'avais fait chargé hier soir…**

Mon ami se lève.

- **Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais aller au fan-club pour recharger ma 3DS,** me dit-il, **tu viens ?**

 **-Nan, je crois que je vais rester ici encore un peu,** répondis-je.

- **Ok, alors à plus tard,** me salua-t-il en partant.

- **À plus tard,** le saluais-je.

Il partit et je continue de relaxer. Soudain, je sens quelque chose me tomber sur la tête pour ensuite tomber par terre. Je regarde à côté de moi et je vis une étoile jaune aussi grande que la paume de ma main. Je la prends dans ma main et je regarde vers le haut.

- _ **Elle serait tombé de l'arbre ? Non ça ne ferait aucun sens. À moins qu'un oiseau ne l'ai fait tomber ? Non ça fait encore moins de sens…enfin bref, je vais la garder.**_ Pensais-je.

Je la mets dans ma poche et je continue de ne rien faire.

- ***soupir* Si seulement je pouvais continuer de regarder l'épisode…**

C'est alors qu'un déclic se fit dans mon esprit. Mon téléphone cellulaire possède la 3G : ce qui veux dire que je n'ai pas forcément besoin d'être connecté à un réseau Wi-Fi pour aller sur internet ! Je sors mon téléphone de mon sac et je termine de regarder l'épisode. Où est-ce qu'on en était déjà ? Ah oui ! La disparition de l'Étoile Warp.

 **-(^-^)-**

 _-_ _ **Que…il a fait disparaitre l'Étoile Warp !**_ _S'écria Tuff._

 _ **-Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire !**_ _Paniqua Tiff._

 _-_ _ **Ha, ha, ha ! On dirait bien que cette fois, c'est moi qui vais gagner !**_ _Rit le roi._

 _Le monstre continua d'attaquer sans arrêt le pauvre Kirby, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop faible pour pouvoir bouger. Le guerrier de l'espace se prit un coup de poing et s'écroula au sol. Il tenta de se relever mais sans succès._

 _-_ _ **KIRBY !**_ _Hurla désespérément Tiff._

 _-_ _ **Raddjah, c'est le moment : achève-le !**_ _Ordonna le roi._

 _Mr Raddjah fit apparaître des bombes et il les lança sur Kirby. Alors que tout semblait être terminer…_

 _-_ _ **Kirby ! Utilise ceci !**_

 _Meta Knight surgit de nulle part (comme toujours…) et lança un fouet à la boule rose._

 _-_ _ **Meta Knight !**_ _S'exclama Tiff._

 _ **-Meta Knight ! Espèce te traître !**_ _S'exclama furieusement le roi._

 _Dans un soudain regain d'énergie, Kirby esquiva les bombes au dernier moment et aspira le fouet avant de se transformer en « Whip Kirby »._

 _-_ _ **Meta Knight, je n'ai jamais vu cette transformation auparavant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_ _Demanda Tiff._

 _-_ _ **C'est « Whip Kirby ».**_

 _-_ _ **Ce n'est pas un misérable bout de ficelle qui va nous arrêter. Raddjah continue d'attaquer !**_ _Cria le Roi Dadidou._

 _Le monstre lança des attaques mais Kirby réussi à les dévier avec son fouet. Il asséna plusieurs coups de fouet mais ceux-ci ne semble pas faire de blessure physique au génie._

 _-_ _ **Kirby, l'âme de ce monstre est reliée à un objet. Si tu arrives à détruire cet objet, tu pourras le vaincre,**_ _dit Meta Knight._

 _Suite au conseil du chevalier, Kirby observa les alentours à la recherche de ce fameux objet. C'est alors qu'il remarque la présence d'une lampe magique dans la voiture du roi. Il lança son fouet en direction du Roi Dadidou et d'Escargoon. Le bout du fouet s'enroula autour de la poignée de la lampe et Kirby attira l'objet vers lui._

 _-_ _ **Votre majesté, la lampe !**_ _S'écria Escargoon._

 _-_ _ **Ne reste pas là à rien faire fait quelque chose !**_ _Cria Dadidou._

 _Kirby utilisa de nouveau son fouet et fracassa violemment la lampe contre le sol. Elle éclata en mille morceaux, sous le regard horrifié du génie et de ses maîtres. Le monstre commença à se fissurer comme une poupée de porcelaine et explosa. Kirby reprit son apparence normale._

 _-_ _ **Youpi Kirby à gagner !**_ _Crièrent Tiff et Tuff._

 _-_ _ **Bouh, ouh, ouh j'ai encore perdu !**_ _Pleurnicha le Roi Dadidou._

 _De son coté, Meta Knight regarde la scène d'un air distrait. Ses yeux devinrent rouges pendant une fraction de seconde._

 _-_ _ **NME…tu es donc véritablement de retour ?**_ _Pensa-t-il._

 _Voyant que les sortilèges de Raddjah commencent à se dissiper, Tiff se précipita vers Kabu pour vérifier si l'Étoile Warp est revenue. Mais à sa grande surprise, le piédestal de l'étoile est vide…_

 _À suivre…_

 **-(^-^)-**

Le générique de fin commença.

- **Hé bien…sacré épisode !** Dis-je.

Je ferme mon cellulaire et je le range dans mon sac. Donc l'Étoile Warp à disparu…wow. Pour un premier épisode ça en jette ! Je me lève et je prends une grande inspiration.

- **Bon, il est temps d'aller rejoindre Vincent.**

Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, je fus stoppé par une étrange lueur semblant provenir de mon jeans. Je fouille dans mes poches et je sors l'étoile que j'ai trouvé. Elle brille ? Pourtant elle ne faisait pas ça quand je l'ai trouvé.

- **Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Sans prévenir, Il y eu un immense flash de lumière. Pris par surprise, je fis un bon vers l'arrière et je me cogne très fort la tête contre l'arbre. Je tombe par terre et je sombre dans l'inconscience avant de sentir mon corps entrer en contact avec le sol.

 ***Oh câlisse = Putain! (Puisque le personnage est Québécoise j'utilise un peu de vocabulaire québécois ^-^)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Dream Land**

 **-(Point de vue de Tiff)-**

 **-(^-^)-**

 _J'étais en train de marcher tranquillement dans les plaine de Dream Land quand soudain, le ciel devint rouge sang et une horde de monstre était en train d'attaquer Cappyville._

 _-_ _ **Oh non… ! Vite il faut que je trouve Kirby !**_ _M'écriais-je._

 _Je courus en direction de la maison de Kirby mais un monstre apparu devant moi et me barra la route. Terrifiée, je fuis et je courus du plus vite que je peux. La course dura pendant quelque minute avant de m'arrêter devant une crevasse. J'en profitai pour reprendre mon souffle. J'entendis derrière moi un grognement. Je me retourne et en faisant cela, le terrain glisse sous mes pieds et je tombe dans la crevasse en hurlant._

 _-_ _ **AAAAAAAAAH!**_

 _Au bout d'un moment, je finis par atterrir sur une surface dure. Par chance, je suis toujours en un seul morceau. Je regarde aux alentour. Dans le noir complet, j'arrive à apercevoir au loin un immense mur de verre s'étendant à l'infini. Je me dirige vers celui-ci et je regarde à travers. De l'autre côté du mur, je vois une ville en train de subir le même sort que Cappyville. C'est à ce moment qu'une personne apparu de l'autre côté du mur, juste en face de moi. C'était une être humaine, de la même taille que le roi. Elle avait des yeux bruns et des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivait aux épaules. Elle portait un haut bleu, des jeans foncés, des sandales brunes, une montre noire et un sac à bandoulière bleu et noir. Elle me regarde en souriant et posa sa main sur le mur. Je la regarde et je lui souris. C'est à ce moment que je vis l'Étoile Warp apparaitre derrière elle. L'étoile fonça sur moi et elle brisa le mur de verre._

 **-(^-^)-**

Je me réveille en sueur. Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans ma chambre. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

- **Poyo ?**

Je tourne la tête et je vis Kirby me regarder avec un air inquiet.

- **Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Kirby, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve,** le rassurais-je.

Il sauta sur mon lit et il pointa ma fenêtre à répétition.

- **Poyo popoyo poyo !**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me dire Kirby ?**

Il continua de pointer la fenêtre. Plus précisément le ciel étoilé. Les étoiles…bien sûr !

- **Est-ce que tu crois que l'Étoile Warp est revenue ?** Lui demandais-je.

Il acquiesça. Je me lève de mon lit et je me dirige vers la porte.

- **Dans ce cas allons vérifier. Allez viens Kirby.**

- **Poyo !**

 **-(Ellipse)-**

Nous nous rendîmes directement jusqu'à Kabu. Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur de lui, dans le sanctuaire de l'Étoile Warp. J'inspecte les lieux.

- **Kirby est-ce que tu vois quelque…Oh !**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Une fille est étendue juste devant la pièce de l'étoile ! Je me précipite vers elle pour m'assurer qu'elle aille bien.

- **Hey ! Vous allez bien ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?**

Elle ne me répondit pas. Néanmoins je peux l'entendre respirer donc je sais qu'elle est encore en vie. C'est à ce moment qu'un détail me sauta aux yeux : il s'agit de la même fille que dans mon rêve !

- _ **Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut bien vouloir dire ?**_ Pensais-je.

- **Poyo !** Cria soudainement Kirby.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kirby ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?** Demandais-je.

Il prit la main de la fille. L'Étoile Warp est dans le creux de sa main ! C'est presque comme dans mon rêve ! L'Étoile Warp qui apparait derrière elle et qui traverse le mur comme pour signifier qu'elle revenait dans son monde ! Est-ce que c'est Kabu qui m'a fait faire se rêve ? Il a déjà fait ce genre de chose pour préparer Kirby pour le combat final contre NME donc ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Je prends l'Étoile Warp de dans sa main et je lui jette un regard perplexe. Je secoue ma tête.

- **Nous ferrions mieux de l'emmener dans un lieu sûr. Je suis certaine qu'elle pourra répondre à nos questions quand elle se réveillera. Tu viens m'aidez Kirby ?**

- **Poyo, poyo !**

Nous la déposâmes sur l'Étoile Warp et nous l'emmenèrent chez Kirby.

 **-(Ellipse)-**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille et je jette un regard à l'humaine. Elle dort toujours aussi profondément sur le lit de Kirby. Mon ami rose la regarde avec un air concerné.

- **Poyooo…**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas Kirby. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller,** le rassurais-je.

C'est à ce moment que mon frère entra dans la maison.

- **Hey Tiff où était tu passé ? On ne t'a pas vu ce matin et waouh ! C'est qui celle-là ?** Dit-il en se tournant vers l'étrangère.

- **Je ne sais pas. Nous l'avons trouvé inconsciente à l'intérieur de Kabu,** répondis-je, **je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui elle est et d'où elle vient.**

- **Et bien, elle est assez jolie,** commenta Tuff.

Je ne dis rien. Il y a tant de question auxquels j'aimerais avoir des réponses...Qui est-elle, d'où vient-elle, que fait-elle ici et pourquoi était-elle en possession de l'Étoile Warp ? Soudain, nous entendîmes de faibles gémissements. Nous nous retournâmes et nous vîmes l'humaine commencer à se réveiller.

 **-(Point de vue normal)-**

J'ai la sensation d'être sur quelque chose de moi. Un lit peut-être ? Je commence à me lever et je ressens soudain un horrible mal de tête. J'agrippe mon crâne avec ma main.

- **Aaah…ma têêête,** gémis-je.

- **Est-ce que ça va ?** Me demanda une voix étrangement familière.

- **À part le mal de tête je devrais m'en sortir,** répondis-je.

Je commence à ouvrir les yeux. Tout est encore un peu flou autour de moi, comme si je venais de me réveiller d'un lendemain de veille. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où je suis. Mais j'ai au fond de moi une étrange sensation de familiarité…

- **Dit moi, est-ce que tu peux me dire où on est en ce moment ?** Demandais-je.

- **Nous sommes à Dream Land,** répondit la voix.

- **Très drôle…non sérieusement on est où ?**

- **Puisqu'on vient de te dire que nous sommes à Dream Land !** Protesta une autre voix, elle aussi étrangement familière…

- **Écoutez, je me suis peut-être cogné la tête mais je ne suis pas idiote pour autant ! On ne peut pas être à Dream Land puisque cet endroit n'existe pas ré…**

- **Poyo ?**

Mon corps se raidit en entendant la voix. Tandis que ma vision redevient claire, je tourne la tête et je vis un Kirby se tenir juste à côté de moi. C'est lui qui a dit « poyo » ? Dans ce cas ça voudrait dire que…

- **Poyo !** S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

HOLY SHIT C'EST LE VRAI ! Je me mets à hurler et je tombe accidentellement du lit.

- **Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?**

Je lève la tête et croise le regard confus de Tiff. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi je trouvais ces voix familières. Je me pince l'épaule pour savoir si je suis en train de rêver.

- **Aïe !**

Ok, je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Alors… WHAT THE FUCK POURQUOI JE SUIS DANS LA MAISON DE KIRBY AVEC TIFF, TUFF ET KIRBY JUSTE EN FACE DE MOI !? EST-CE QUE JE SUIS DEVENUE FOLLE ? Osti je comprends câlissement rien* à ce qui se passe…

- **Euh…je…comment vous…je…je ne suis pas censé être ici ! Ce monde…il n'est pas…il n'est même pas censé être réel ! V…vous n'êtes pas censé être réel !** Bégayais-je confuse et paniquée.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « on n'est pas censé être réel » ?** Demanda Tuff.

- **Je…**

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de leur dire tout ce que je sais. Je leur parle de la Terre, de Nintendo, de Kirby, des jeux vidéo de Kirby et du dessin animé.

- **Donc si je comprends bien, tu viens d'un autre univers où Kirby est un personnage de jeux vidéo et où il possède son propre dessin animé appelé « Kirby Right Back at Ya » ?** Récapitula Tiff.

- **Oui.**

- **Wow c'est fou !** S'émerveilla Tuff.

- **Et bien, je ne veux pas paraître rude ou quoi que ce soit mais…je trouve tes explications un peu dures à avaler,** me confia Tiff.

Je lâche un petit rire narquois. J'étais sûre qu'ils ne me croiraient pas du premier coup, de la même manière que je ne les ai pas cru dès le départ. Je sors mon téléphone et grâce à la 3G, je parviens à leur montrer un épisode de Kirby. Après quoi ils me regardèrent bouche bée.

- **Wow on dirait bien qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Pas vrai Tiff ?** Remarqua Tuff.

- **Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire…** avoua-t-elle.

- **Sans voix n'est-ce pas ?** Ricanais-je, **maintenant on est deux.**

- **Donc si tu viens de la « Terre », comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?** Me demanda Tuff.

Je me gratte l'arrière de la nuque.

- **Ça je me le demande…** dis-je. **Tout ce que je me souviens c'est cette aveuglante lumière et que je me suis cogné la tête. Au fait, où m'avez-vous trouvé ?**

- **Moi et Kirby t'avons trouvé à l'intérieur de Kabu,** me répondit Tiff, **d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, quand nous t'avons trouvé, tu tenais L'Étoile Warp dans ta main. Est-ce que tu serais en mesure de nous dire pourquoi ?**

- **L'Étoile Warp ? Je croyais qu'elle avait…ooooooooooooh !**

Je viens de comprendre ce qui s'est passé ! Mr. Raddjah a envoyé l'Étoile Warp au Centre Nintendo et puis je l'ai trouvé et ensuite quand le monstre est mort l'étoile est retourné au bercail et étant donné que je me trouvais à proximité elle m'a emmené avec elle ! Wow…

- **Alors… ?**

- **Je l'ai trouvé…**

- **Oh je vois, L'Étoile Warp a sans doute dû t'emporter avec elle quand elle est revenue ici.**

Donc ce monde est réel. Dans ce cas ça voudrait dire que, les univers des autres personnages de jeu vidéo sont réel aussi ! Que les rumeurs concernant le Japsion sont vraies ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Le quatrième mur existe ! Attends un peu que Vincent apprenne ça…Vince, ma maison, mon monde…Je baisse la tête et mon sourire se fade.

- **Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve coincé ici. Sans aucun moyen de pouvoir rentrer chez moi…** dis-je tristement.

Un lourd silence pèse dans la pièce. Tout à coup, je sens un poids sur mes jambes.

- **Poyo ?**

Je lève la tête pour voir Kirby se tenir sur mes jambes. Il me regarde avec emphatique. Comme s'il cherchait à me dire « ne pleure pas ». C'est à ce moment que je sentis la main de Tiff sur mon épaule.

- **Allons ne fait pas cette tête ! Je suis sûr que nous allons trouver un moyen pour te ramener chez toi !** Me consola-t-elle.

- **Tu…tu en est sûre ?**

- **Bien sûr !**

- **Entretemps on pourra te faire visiter Dream Land puisque tu sembles beaucoup aimer cet endroit dans ton monde,** suggéra Tuff.

- **Visiter Dream Land pour de vrai !?** M'exclamais-je, **j'embarque !**

Ils sourirent.

- **Je sais que tu nous connais déjà mais je vais tout de même faire les présentations : Je m'appelle Tiff,** dit-elle.

- **Et moi je suis son frère, Tuff.**

- **Et lui c'est Kirby.**

- **Kirby ! Kirby !** Répéta joyeusement Kirby.

- **Je m'appelle Marie-Jeanne, mais vous pouvez m'appeler M-J. C'est un immense honneur de vous rencontrer, particulièrement toi Kirby.**

- **M…J…** murmura-t-il.

Je mis mes mains devant ma bouche de manière émue. Est-ce qu'avec ça voix ultra mignonne il vient juste de dire…

- **M-J ! M-J !** Cria-t-il joyeusement.

KYAAAAAA C'EST BEAUCOUP TROP ADORABLE JE CRAAQUE ! Sans prévenir je le saisi dans mes bras et je le câline comme s'il s'agissait d'un ourson en peluche. J'ai rêvé de faire ça toute ma vie…

- **OH MY GOD, KIRBY T'EST ENCORE PLUS CUTE EN VRAI ! AAAW REGARDE TOI TU EST UNE PETITE BOULE ROSE TELLEMENT CUTE TELLEMENT ADORABLE JE PEUX PAS RÉSISTER ! TU ES MA PETITE BOUBOULE ROSE ADORÉE ! Je t'aime !** M'écriais-je comme une fan-girl folle de joie.

Kirby paniqua un peu mais répondit très vite à ma soudaine marque d'affection en se blottissant contre moi. Tiff et Tuff nous regardèrent avec un air interloqué avant d'éclater de rire.

- **Hey Kirby on dirait que tu t'es trouvé une admiratrice !** Ri Tuff.

- **Poyo !**

 **-(Ellipse)-**

Mes nouveaux amis m'emmenèrent à Cappyville. Je regarde autour de moi les yeux grands ouvert. Je sais que j'ai déjà vu la ville une centaine de fois mais…cette fois-ci c'est plus que des dessin 2D : c'est la réalité !

- **Cette ville est vraiment charmante,** dis-je à moi-même.

- **Contente de voir qu'elle te plaise,** dit Tiff.

Tandis que nous marchons vers le centre de la ville, je sens les regards des habitants se peser sur moi, non pas méchamment mais par curiosité. Gênée par tous c'est regards, je me mets à fixer le sol.

- **M-J est-ce que ça va ?** Demanda Tiff, **tu sembles nerveuse…**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être observée par autant de gens.**

Et j'ajoute à voix basse :

- **Et Je suis un peu timide…**

- **Tu n'a pas besoin d'être timide. Je suis certaine que les Cappenois vont t'adorer.**

- **Elle à raison,** approuva Tuff, **en plus tu à l'air d'une fille très sympathique.**

- **Merci Tuff c'est très gentil.**

Nous arrivâmes au centre de la ville, où nous croisâmes le Maire Len, Chef Bookem et le Professeur Curio. Je constate avec amusement que je suis au moins une demi-tête plus grande qu'eux.

- **Oh ! Bien le bonjour Tiff,** salua le maire, **et à vous aussi Tuff et Kirby.**

Il se tourna vers moi.

- **Tiens ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu auparavant. À qui ais-je l'honneur ?**

- **Mon nom est Marie-Jeanne. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer…Maire Len je présume ?**

- **C'est exact ! Comment avez-vous fait pour deviner ?**

- **Oh, avec de la chance j'imagine,** répondis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Tiff et Tuff.

Tiff leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Tuff ri un peu.

- **Quoi qu'il en soit, il me fait plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Cappyville mademoiselle Marie-Jeanne,** dit le maire en me tendant la main.

Je lui souris et je serre sa main.

- **J'espère que vous n'êtes pas ici dans le but de nous causer des ennuis. Sinon je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous soyez placer derrière les barreaux,** dit le Chef Bookem.

- **Ne vous en faites par pour ça Chef Bookem,** le rassurais-je, **je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui aime causer des problèmes.**

- **Je suis bien heureux d'entendre ça !**

Je souris de nouveau. C'est alors que Tuff pris mon bras et me traîna avec lui et Kirby.

- **Allez viens tu dois surement avoir faim. On va t'emmenez chez Kawasaki !**

- **Poyo !**

Une fois arrivé tous les quatre au restaurant de Kawasaki, nous commandâmes des plats de nouille qui arrivèrent aussitôt. Le chef Kawasaki plaça un plat devant moi.

- **J'espère que ma cuisine vous plaira,** me dit-il d'un ton nerveux.

Je prends mes baguettes et je goûte au plat. Étonnamment ça a bon goût. Ce n'est pas aussi exquis de de la nourriture d'un restaurant 5 étoile mais ça a le même gout qu'un repas que j'aurais préparé moi-même à la maison. Serais-je l'une des rares exceptions comme la princesse Rona ou Sir Galant ?

- **C'est délicieux,** dis-je, **peut-être bien que la nourriture de votre restaurant n'est pas aussi mauvaise que les rumeurs le prétendent…**

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide dans sa direction et je remarque qu'il a l'air un peu triste. Je crois que je l'ai vexé…oups.

- **Oh je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça méchamment…** m'excusais-je d'un ton mal à l'aise.

- **Ce n'est rien, je suis heureux de voir qu'il n'y a pas que Kirby qui sais apprécier ma cuisine !**

Le chef Kawasaki se retira pour répondre aux autres clients et je continue de manger. Tiff et Tuff me regarde ébahi (et Kirby en profita pour manger leurs plats :D ).

- **Que…comment tu peux arriver à manger ça !?** S'exclama Tuff.

- **J'imagine que les goûts des humains sont différents des nôtres,** supposa Tiff.

- **Je le crois aussi. D'ailleurs, je dirais même qu'il s'agit beaucoup plus qu'une simple histoire de gôut,** dis-je.

- **Que veux-tu dire ?** Demanda Tiff.

- **Est-ce que le nom « Mike Kirby » vous dit quelque chose~ ?** Demandais-je d'un ton amusée.

Leur visage se crispèrent d'horreur. Je crois que ça veut dire oui. Je lâche rire moqueur face à leur expression.

- **Attends un peu,** commença Tuff, **ne me dit pas que...**

- **Je peux écouter Kirby chanter sans détruire mes tympans ? Oui~**

- **QUOI !? COMMENT ?** S'écrièrent Tiff et Tuff.

- **Poyo ?**

- **Et bien ''techniquement'', c'est nous qui avons créer tout ça,** expliquais-je, **alors, pourquoi créer quelque chose dans notre dessin animée qui pourrais presque nous tuer ? Nintendo a déjà fait l'erreur une fois et…beaucoup se sont ramassés à l'hôpital à cause de crises d'épilepsie*. Les pauvres…**

- **Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir complètement compris tes explications mais je vois où tu veux en venir,** dit Tiff.

- **Tant mieux ! Maintenant que j'y pense, ça a dû prendre beaucoup de temps pour reconstruire le château non ?**

- **Alors là tu n'as même pas idée !** Me raconta Tuff, **Il a fallu dormir dans des tentes pendant des semaine en attendant que les Waddle Dee finissent de reconstruire et…**

Le jeune garçon commença à me raconter diverses anecdotes à ce sujet. Je l'écoute en souriant. Même si mon véritable chez moi me manque, je sens que je ne vais pas me déplaire ici.

 **-(Ellipse)-**

Une fois notre repas terminé, nous retournâmes au centre de Cappyville. Les habitants se rassemblèrent autour de moi et commencèrent à me poser diverses questions sur mon monde.

- **Dites-moi très chère, à quoi ressemble votre royaume ?** Me demanda le Professeur Curio.

- **Et bien, on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça un royaume puisque qu'il n'y a plus de trace de monarchie de nos jours,** répondis-je.

- **Mais s'il n'y a pas de roi, qui est-ce qui va gouverner ?** Demanda Iro.

- **C'est le premier ministre qui s'occupe de gérer le pays. Contrairement à un roi, le premier ministre est élu par les citoyens et le pouvoir est réparti en plusieurs ministères : environnement, éducation, transport, santé, affaire étrangère et etc. Chaque ministère est dirigé par un ministre qui est choisi par le premier ministre.**

- **Tout ce système m'a l'air bien complexe !** Commenta Tiff.

- **Oui en effet. Il y a tellement de chose à dire sur la Terre, mais je ne serais même pas capable de tout vous expliquer !**

- **Peux-tu nous raconter d'autre chose s'il te plait ?** Me demanda Honey.

J'étais sur le point de commencer un autre sujet quand soudain…

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !?** Demanda une voix grincheuse.

Je connais cette voix…Nos têtes se tournent vers la voix et nous vîmes en face de nous nul autre que le Roi Dadidou, accompagnée de son serviteur Escargoon et de quelque Lancier Waddle Dee.

- **Sachez que je ne permettrais pas que mes sujets complotent derrière mon dos ! Dispersez-vous immédiatement avant que je ne sois contraint d'utiliser la force !** Ordonna-t-il.

Tiff se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et fit face au roi, suivis de près par son frère et de Kirby.

- **Mais nous ne complotons pas !** Protesta-t-elle.

- **Ouais on ne fait seulement que discuter !** Ajouta Tuff.

- **Il résiste votre majesté,** constata Escargoon.

- **Dans ce cas je n'ai pas le choix d'utiliser la force,** ricana le roi, **Waddle Dee, en avant !**

Les Lancier Waddle Dee avancèrent et menacèrent les Cappenois avec leurs lances. Les habitants commencèrent à se disperser peu à peu. L'un des Waddle Dee s'avança vers moi et dirigea la pointe de sa lance sous ma gorge.

- **Aw tu est tellement mignon !** Dis-je spontanément.

La créature rougie à mon propos et baissa son arme. J'en profite pour le prendre dans mes bras et lui donner des câlins.

- **Aw comment est-ce que je pourrais avoir peur d'une petite chose aussi adorable que toi ? Tu es tellement mignon et si innocent !** M'exclamais-je.

Il me fait un câlin et je lui fis un câlin en retour et en riant. Ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer toute l'attention sur moi.

- **Hey ! Qui est-tu !?** Demanda sèchement le Roi Dadidou.

Je repose le Waddle Dee au sol avant de rétorquer sur le même ton :

- **Je pourrais vous poser la même question !**

- **Quel insolence !** S'offusqua Escargoon, **savez-vous au moins à qui vous avez à faire ? Vous êtes en présence de sa majesté de Dream Land : le Roi Dadidou !**

Je fis un clin d'œil à Tiff et Tuff avant de faire semblant de réfléchir. Amusons-nous un peu avec ces deux là !

- **Dadidou c'est bien ça ? Hm, il me semble déjà avoir entendu ce nom quelque part…ah oui, ça me revient ! Le ''supposé'' grand roi de Dream Land qui tenta à plusieurs reprises de vaincre un petit guerrier des étoiles appelé Kirby et ce sans jamais avoir réussi ! Tsk, comme c'est pathétique !**

Je ri et je jette un regard au roi et à son serviteur. Ils sont tous les deux rouges de colère !

- **Comment es-tu au courant de ces choses-là !?** Cria Escargoon.

- **Disons que j'ai mes sources…** frimais-je

- **Ouais,** dit Tuff, **surtout que dans ton monde tu connais un tas de choses sur Dream Land et sur Kirby do...mmphf !**

Tiff plaça rapidement sa main sur la bouche de son frère et elle le foudroya du regard. Malheureusement, les propos de Tuff intriguèrent le Roi Dadidou qui me regarde maintenant avec un air suspect.

- **On dirait bien que tu nous cache des choses n'est-ce pas ?** Me demanda le roi.

Je garde le silence.

- **Je ne me répèterais pas une seconde fois : qui es-tu, d'où viens-tu et qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Kirby !?**

- **Mon identité et ma provenance ne vous regarde pas !** Répondis-je sèchement.

Il grogna suite à ma réponse.

- **On est fougue à ce que je vois !** S'exclama-t-il en sortant son marteau, **essayons de changer ça !**

Je ravale ma salive et je fais un pas en arrière. Un SEUL coup de son marteau peut certainement me causer de TRÈS SÉRIEUX dommage…si ce n'est pas une mort instantanée ! Je recule de peur, ce qui fit sourire le roi.

- **On fait moins la maligne maintenant hein ?** Ricana Escargot.

Je continue de reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos se cogne contre l'arbre. Dadidou se rapprocha de plus en plus de moi jusqu'à ce que Kirby et les autres lui bloque le passage.

- **Écartez-vous de mon chemin !** Cria le gros pingouin.

- **Non ! Nous ne te laisserons pas faire du mal à notre amie !** Cria Tiff.

- **Sale petit…**

- **Sir attendez !** S'écria soudainement Escargoon.

Il chuchota dans l'oreille du roi.

- **Ouais…pas mal comme idée…** murmura le roi Dadidou.

Ils remontèrent tous les deux dans leur voiture.

- **La prochaine fois ne compte pas t'en sortir aussi facilement ma jolie !** Me dit Dadidou.

Ils partirent avec leur Waddle dee et ils rentrèrent au château. Je laisse mon dos glisser sur l'arbre jusqu'à ce que je touche le sol et je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

- **Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?** Me demanda Tiff.

- **Pendant une seconde j'ai cru que s'en était fini de moi… !** Dis-je, **Enfin bref, merci de m'avoir protégée.**

- **C'est la moindre des choses ! On est amies après tout !**

Je souris à Tiff. Tiff et Tuff prirent chacun un de mes bras et me trainèrent de force tandis que Kirby grimpa sur mon dos.

- **Allez viens on a encore plein de chose à te montrer !** Me dit Tuff.

Je les suivis avec le sourire aux lèvres.

 **-(Ellipse)-**

Pendant le reste de la journée, j'ai vu de mes propres yeux les quatre coins de Dream Land et j'ai rencontrée en chair et en os plusieurs personnes et créature comme Dynablade ou Whispy Woods. Tous m'ont accueilli chaleureusement et on fait de moi leur amie (sauf le roi Dadidou et Escargoon). Nous sommes maintenant le soir et Tiff et Tuff m'ont laissé chez Kirby pour la nuit. Tandis que la boule rose dort paisiblement dans mes bras, je fixe le plafond et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à une chose :

- **Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon rêve est devenu réalité…**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Les ennuis commencent…

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par un adorable petite boule rose.

- **M-J !** Dit-il en me secouant légèrement.

Je tourne la tête vers Kirby et je lui caresse affectueusement la tête.

- **Bon matin à toi aussi Kirby.**

- **Poyo, poyo !**

Je me lève du lit et je m'étire. Je regarde ma montre par réflexe.

- **…hein ?**

Ma montre n'affiche qu'une seule heure : « Mar, 06-15, 14h45 » …la même heure que la dernière fois que je l'ai consulté. Est-ce qu'elle est brisée ? À moins que ce voyage inter-dimensionnel a dérèglé l'espace-temps ou une connerie dans le genre ? Enfin bref, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avait besoin de toute façon…je détache la montre de mon poignet et je la glisse dans mon sac avant de suivre Kirby à l'extérieur.

- **Alors Kirby, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?** Demandais-je.

Il tira sur le bas de mon jeans et me fis signe de le suivre. Je le suivis et il m'emmena à la plage.

- **C'est…c'est magnifique !** M'exclamais-je en contemplant la mer.

Je m'assois sur le sable et je regarde Kirby jouer avec un crabe. Mon attention se porte soudain sur un coquillage. Je le prends et je le contemple.

- **Toi aussi tu collectionnes les coquillages ?**

Je me retourne et je vis Tiff.

- **Oh, salut Tiff. Non pas spécialement. Tu sais, on a les mêmes types sur Terre.**

- **Alors pourquoi celui-ci retient ton attention ?**

- **Leur apparence. Ils ont tellement l'air…enfantins.**

Elle s'assois à côté de moi et me regarde avec un air confus. Je m'explique :

- **Ils ont la même apparence que sur un dessin. C'est un peu normal puisque ce monde est un dessin animée…enfin…tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Elle acquiesce et se tourne vers la mer.

- **Je sais que tu es ici que depuis hier mais, jusque-là, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Dream Land ?** Me demanda Tiff.

- **J'adore,** répondis-je **, ce monde est tout simplement merveilleux ! Tout est si calme, si paisible et…*rire* je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis ici…**

- **Parfois la vie prend des tournures des plus inattendues.**

- **En effet. Ah mon cher Vincent, quand je pense à ce que tu m'avais l'autre jour : « qui sais ? Peut-être qu'un jour, nous irons à Dream Land !» Qui aurais cru que ce jour viendrait réellement ?**

- **C'est qui Vincent ?**

- **C'est un ami. Lui et moi partageons la même passion pour Kirby. Il est peut-être timide ou étourdi de temps à autres, mais au final, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je ne le remplacerais pour rien au monde.**

- **Je vois. Donc…vous sortez ensemble ?**

- **Q-QUOI !?** M'étranglais-je.

Je rougis. Oh mon dieu est-ce qu'elle vient vraiment de me poser cette question !? Arg c'est tellement embrassant…le pire c'est que j'ai déjà eu le béguin pour lui.

- **Que…n-non ! Vince n'est pas mon petit ami ! O-on est juste des…des amis…**

- **Tu es sûre ? Ton visage semble dire autre chose~** me taquina-t-elle.

Je rougis encore plus et gênée, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Vite ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour détourner la conversation ! Peu importe quoi mais vite !

- **POYOO !**

Je redresse la tête et je me tourne vers Kirby pour voir la pauvre petite boule rose se faire pincer par un crabe. Je me lève et je me dirige vers lui.

- **Kirby est-ce que ça va ? Aw mon pauvre bébé.**

Je le serre dans mes bras, ce qui me valut un ricanement de la part de Tiff.

- **Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?** Demandais-je.

- **Tu agis comme une mère pour Kirby !**

Je ris à mon tour.

- **Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer cette adorable créature.**

Je l'embrasse sur le front.

- **Poyo !**

- **Aller venez, je crois qu'il est temps de retourner au village,** dit Tiff.

- **Je te suis,** répondis-je.

 **-(Ellipse)-**

Tiff, Kirby et moi-même marchons dans les rues de Cappyville. Étrangement, la ville est beaucoup plus agitée que d'habitude.

- **Halte ! Au voleur ! Arrêtez-le !**

- **Tiff, Marie-Jeanne ! Faites attention devant vous !**

- **Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui AH !**

Je fus plaqué au sol par un flash de noir. Je relève la tête et je vois un petit ninja avec des oreilles de chat se tenir sur ma poitrine. Il porte également un sac rond vert avec des motifs blancs. Ses yeux bridés me fixent. Après quelque seconde, il fut enlevé de sur mon corps et Tiff m'aida à me relever.

- **Merci.**

- **Tuff, Chef Bookem, que se passe-t-il ? Et qui est ce ninja ?** Demanda Tiff en se tournant vers les deux cappenois. 

- **Je ne sais pas. Il est apparu de nulle part et il s'est mis à cambrioler tout le monde !** Dit Tuff.

Tuff et le Chef Bookem se tenait devant nous. La créature se débattait dans les bras du chef de police. Parlant de celle-ci, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

- **Tac… ?** Murmurais-je.

Le voleur arrêta de se débattre et me regarda. C'est confirmé, c'est bel et bien un des ennemis présents dans « Kirby Super Star ».

- **Tu le connais ?** Me demanda Tiff.

- **Oui. Il s'appelle Tac, c'est un ennemi dans les jeux. Un vrai petit voleur…**

- **Crois-tu qu'il s'agît d'un nouveau monstre du roi ?** Me demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- **La question ne se pose même pas,** répondis-je à voix basse.

- **Quoi qu'il en soit, ce petit vaurien va se retrouver derrière les barreaux !** Dit le Chef Bookem, **Tenez-le-moi pendant que je sors mes menottes.**

C'est à ce moment que Tac s'échappa de l'étreinte du chef de police. Il bondit sur moi, me saisit mon sac a bandoulière et il s'enfuit. Je reste sans voix pendants quelque seconde…

- **Oh le tabarnak…REVIENS ICI MON ESTI D'VOLEUR !**

Sans hésiter, je me lance à sa poursuite. Ignorant les appels de mes amis.

 **-(Ellipse)-**

La poursuite dura pendant plusieurs minutes avant que je puisse finalement capturer le monstre dans mes bras.

- **Je te tiens !** Triomphais-je.

Tac commença à se débattre.

- **Oooh non ! Tu ne te sauveras pas temps et aussi longtemps que tu n'auras pas rendu tout ce que tu as volé !**

Il cessa de se débattre et grogna. Je le soulève au niveau de mes yeux.

- **Hm…je me demande bien ce que le roi comptait faire d'un petit voleur comme toi…**

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une pince me saisit par le bassin et me souleva dans les airs. Je lâchai un cri de surprise et Tac en profita pour se libérer de mes bras.

- **Mais qu'est-ce que… ?**

Je gigote et me débat pour me défaire de l'emprise de la pince. Malheureusement mes efforts son vain…C'est à ce moment que j'entendis des rires derrière moi. La pince se rétracta et me rapprocha de mes kidnappeurs : qui ne sont nul autres que le Roi Dadidou et Escargoon. Je serre les dents.

- **Je te l'avais dit que tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement,** dit le roi.

- **RELACHEZ MOI TOUT DE SUITE !** Hurlais-je.

- **Hors de question ! À partir de maintenant, tu es MA prisonnière…**

Il saisit mon menton de force.

-… **Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir.**

Il relâcha mon menton et je le foudroie du regard. Ils m'emmenèrent jusqu'à leur château et m'enfermèrent dans une cellule. Tac (qui nous avait suivi durant tout le trajet) ligota mes poignets, passa une chaîne autour de mon cou et l'accrocha au mur. Je tombe à genou.

- **Je vous jure que quand je vais me libérer je vais vous le faire regretter** ! Sifflais-je.

- **Je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit en ce moment !** Ricana Escargoon. 

- **Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez au juste !?** Dis-je sèchement.

- **J'ai cru comprendre que tu sais beaucoup de choses sur Kirby…** commença Dadidou.

- **Donc tu dois certainement connaître ses faiblesse…** continua Escargoon.

- **Et c'est ces informations que je veux que tu nous donne.**

- **Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'en ai ?** Mentis-je.

- **Ne joue pas les innocentes ! Tuff a déjà tout mentionné alors cesse de le nier !** Dit Escargoon.

Je soupire et je tourne la tête, ne prenant même pas la peine de les regarder.

- **Vous perdez votre temps. Je ne dirais rien,** dis-je fermement.

Le roi commença à perdre patience.

- **Cesse de faire ton entêtée et donne-moi ce que je veux !**

- **Et pourquoi donc ? Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un homme qui s'est auto-proclamé roi !**

- **Comment ose-tu…**

Dadidou frappa Escargoon à la tête pour le faire taire.

- **Silence !**

Le roi se tourna vers moi.

- **Si tu ne veux pas parler de gré, alors je te ferai parler de force !**

Il sortit son marteau. Je blêmis. Cette fois, je n'ai personne pour venir me sauver. Un coup, et je meurs. Le roi brandit son marteau et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur moi lorsque dans la panique, je ferme les yeux et j'hurlai :

- **Ok, Ok, Ok c'est beau je vais parler ! Je vous en prie ne me faites pas de mal !**

Rien ne se passe. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis le marteau se tenir à quelque centimètre de ma tête. Le roi souris victorieusement et abaissa son arme.

- **Vas-y, je t'écoute.**

Je soupire.

-… **Le copy ability. Kirby est incapable de se battre s'il ne se transforme pas.**

- **Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensée plus tôt !** S'exclama Escargoon.

- **Et comment je suis censé empêcher Kirby de se transformer ?** Demanda Dadidou.

Je tourne mon regard vers Tac.

- **Votre monstre, Tac, il peut tout voler ; y compris les capacités de Kirby. Si vous le mettez en équipe avec un monstre très puissant, la victoire est garantie.**

Le souris de plus belle et se retourna.

- **Bien. Dans ce cas, il est temps d'acquérir un nouveau monstre. Escargoon, Tac, suivez-moi.**

- **Tout de suite votre majesté.**

Ils sortirent de la cellule et ils la refermèrent derrière eux, me laissant seule à l'intérieur. Je tente de me diriger vers la sortie mais la chaine autour de mon cou me stoppa.

- **HEY ! Et moi alors !? Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez alors laissez moi partir !**

Dadidou et Escargoon se mirent à rire.

- **Idiote ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser partir ?** Dit Escargoon.

- **Si je te libérais tu irais tout de suite prévenir Kirby de notre plan,** dit le roi, **alors tu vas sagement rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne.**

Ils quittèrent le donjon en riant. Je me laisse tomber à genou et je baisse honteusement la tête.

- **Je suis désolé Kirby…** murmurais-je **, je t'ai trahi…maintenant à cause de moi tu vas devoir affronter deux monstres, dont un qui peut voler tes pouvoir…ni Tiff, ni Meta Knight ne pourra t'aider…**

Une larme coula sur ma joue.

- **Kirby…pardonne moi,** sanglotais-je.

 **-(^-^)-**

 _Le roi et ses deux serviteurs entrèrent dans la salle du trône. Le Roi Dadidou se dirigea vers son trône et y pris place._

 _-_ _ **J'espère**_ **que** _ **cette fille ne m'a pas menti.**_

 _Il appuya sur un bouton et le système de téléchargement de monstre apparu dans la pièce. Le Customer apparu dans l'écran._

 _-_ _ **Bien le bonjour votre majesté**_ _, salua-t-il,_ _ **Dois-je en conclure que votre kidnapping a été un franc succès ?**_

 _-_ _ **En effet,**_ _répondit le roi,_ _ **et maintenant que je sais que Tac peux voler les pouvoir de Kirby, je vais avoir besoin de votre monstre le plus puissant !**_

 _-_ _ **Aucun problème votre majesté. J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut !**_

 _Le roi appuya sur un bouton et téléchargea un nouveau monstre. Après quelque minute, le téléchargement fut terminé._

 _-_ _ **Je vous présente le terrifiant Landia !**_ _Présenta le Customer._

 _Sur la base de la machine, se tenait un dragon orange et bipède de la grosseur de Dyna Blade. Son cou était entouré de fourrure blanche, ses ailes étaient munies d'une griffe et il avait une longue queue surmonter d'une pointe de flèche mauve avec des rayures orange. Le monstre possédait également 4 tête de dragon avec des yeux vert sombre, deux crêtes orange sur le côté de leur visage, une marque orange foncé en forme d'étoile au milieu de leur visage et des cornes roses avec des rayures rouges (3 cornes sur les têtes de gauche et droite et 2 cornes pour les têtes du haut et du bas). Enfin, la tête du haut portait une couronne de platine avec un gemme rouge. Landia déploya ses ailes et rugis._

 _-_ _ **Génial ! Avec ça, c'est sûr que Kirby n'a aucune chance ! S'exclama le roi.**_

 _Le Roi Dadidou se tourna vers Tac._

 _-_ _ **Tac, prends Landia avec toi et débarrassez-vous de Kirby c'est bien clair ?**_

 _Tac acquiesça et grimpa sur le dos de Landia. Il lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes pour lui signaler de bouger. Le dragon rugis de plus belle et les deux monstres foncèrent vers la sortie. Ils sortirent de la salle du trône et s'envolèrent dans le ciel de Dream Land. Le roi se leva de son trône._

 _-_ _ **Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre ! Suivons-les Escargoon !**_

 _-_ _ **Bien votre majesté.**_

 _-_ _ **Hé, hé, hé, j'ai bien hâte de voir comment tu vas te débrouiller face à ça Kirby…**_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Versus Landia et Tac**

 **-(Point de vue de Tiff)-**

- **Marie-Jeanne ! Marie-Jeanne !** Criais-je, **Marie-Jeanne où es-tu ?**

- **M-J ! M-J !** Cria Kirby.

- **Marie-Jeanne ! Où es-tu ? Réponds-nous !** Cria Tuff.

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs minutes que nous cherchons Marie-Jeanne. Après qu'elle se soit lancé à la poursuite de Tac nous avons complètement perdu sa trace. Essoufflé d'avoir crié, nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe.

- **Toujours rien…** dit râla Tuff, **ça fait plusieurs minutes qu'on l'appelle et toujours rien…**

- **Je sais** , soupirais-je.

- **Selon toi où aurait-elle pu passer ?**

- **Je n'en ai aucune idée…**

- **Poyooo…** dit tristement Kirby.

Je me lève et je pose ma main sur son dos de manière réconfortante.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas Kirby, je suis sûre que nous allons la retrouver.**

C'est à ce moment que nous entendîmes un rugissement. Je regarde aux alentours et étrangement, je ne vis rien d'anormal. Mon frère se mit à trembler et pointa vers le ciel.

- **T-T-Tiff regarde v-vers le haut !** Trembla-t-il.

Je lève la tête et je vis un dragon à 4 têtes voler dans le ciel. L'une de ses têtes nous remarqua et il fonça droit sur nous.

- **Vite ! À couvert !** Criais-je.

Le dragon se posa devant nous et nous bougeâmes juste à temps avant qu'il ne nous écrase. Ses quatre paires de yeux se fixèrent sur Kirby et il grogna.

- **D'où il sort ce dragon !?** S'exclama Tuff.

Je fus incapable de répondre tellement la présence du dragon m'intimidait. C'est alors que je remarquai qu'il y avait quelque chose sur son dos…non, pas quelque chose mais plutôt quelqu'un…et cette personne est Tac !

- _ **Mais c'est Tac !? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?**_ Me demandais-je. _**Marie-Jeanne était en train de le poursuivre ! Alors s'il est là, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu…**_

Je fus sortit de mes pensé par le bruit d'un moteur. La voiture du roi s'arrêta juste à côté du monstre et ce dernier se leva pour nous observer. Bien sûr ! Il est certainement relié à la disparition de Marie-Jeanne !

- **Pas mal n'est-ce pas ?** Dit-il, **Il s'agit de mon nouveau monstre. Il s'appelle Landia.**

- **Dadidou ! Qu'est-ce que tu as faits de notre amie !** Demandais-je sèchement.

Le roi et son acolyte se mirent à rire.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, le roi lui a offert un magnifique séjour dans le donjon !** dit Escargoon.

- **Et en guise de ma générosité elle m'a donné quelque astuce pour me débarrasser de Kirby !** Dit Dadidou.

- **C'est n'importe quoi ! Marie-Jeanne ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !** S'écria Tuff.

- **C'est ce que nous allons-voir…Landia, à l'attaque !**

Landia rugit et battit des ailes. Cela créa une bourrasque qui nous propulsa dans les airs et qui sépara Kirby de mon frère et moi. Une fois tous retombé au sol, nous nous relevâmes et Kirby fut tout de suite assailli par des boules de feu. Notre ami rose paniqua et se sauva à toute vitesse en évitant les boules de feu cracher par le dragon.

- **Courage Kirby esquive-les !** Cria Tuff.

Kirby esquiva les attaques de son mieux, mais il finit inévitablement par se faire toucher. La boule de feu explosa sur lui et il fut propulser quelque mètre plus loin. Landia s'envola et se dirigea vers Kirby.

- **Tiff !** Interpella mon frère.

- **Compris ! KABU ENVOIE L'ÉTOILE WARP !** Hurlais-je.

- **QUOI !?** S'écrièrent le Roi Dadidou et Escargoon.

Kirby continua d'éviter les boules de feu quand l'Étoile Warp arriva. Après avoir esquiver une autre attaque, Kirby sauta sur son étoile et se dirigea vers le dragon.

- **Elle…elle est revenue !? M-m-mais comment… !?** S'exclama Escargoon, sous le choc.

- **Grrr peu importe ! Landia ! Ne te laisse pas faire par cet avorton !** Hurla le roi.

Landia cracha une nouvelle série de boule de feu sur Kirby.

- **Kirby aspire-les !** Ordonnais-je.

Kirby acquiesça et aspira les boules de feu. Il se transforma en « Fire Kirby ».

- **Ouais génial ! « Fire Kirby » !** S'exclama Tuff.

Kirby cracha du feu sur Landia. Landia cracha lui aussi du feu et les deux jets de flamme entrèrent en collision. Les jets de flamme s'opposaient l'un à l'autre et tentait de repousser le jet adverse. Les flammes de Kirby commencèrent à gagner de plus en plus de terrain jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par toucher le dragon. Les flammes explosèrent et Landia hurla de douleur. Le roi grinça des dents.

- **Tac ! À toi de jouer !** Hurla-t-il.

Landia chargea de nouveau Kirby. Il esquiva de nouveau mais au même moment, Tac bondi du dos du monstre et se jeta sur Kirby. Il gifla Kirby et à ma grande surprise, la gifle lui fit perdre sa transformation ! Son chapeau se transforma en une petite étoile que Tac attrapa et rangea dans son sac. Nos yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- **Tiff ! Kirby a perdu sa transformation !** S'exclama Tuff.

- **Mais comment est-ce possible !?** M'exclamais-je, sous le choc.

- **Il semblerait qu'elle ne vous a pas menti sir,** dit Escargoon au roi.

Tac se jeta dans le vide et fut tout de suite rattraper par Landia. Il remonta sur son dos et Landia lança des boules de feu sur Kirby. Les sphères de feu le touchèrent et le firent tomber de l'Étoile Warp. Landia fonça sur lui et le frappa avec sa queue, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol. Nous courûmes vers lui.

- **Kirby ! Est-ce que ça va !?** Demanda Tuff.

- **Poyooooooo...** gémit-il de douleur.

Il se releva. L'Étoile Warp arriva au côté de Kirby.

- **Aller Kirby je sais que tu peux y arriver !** L'encourageais-je, **aspire ses attaques encore une fois !**

- **C'est inutile…**

- **Quoi ?**

Nous nous retournâmes et nous vîmes Meta Knight.

- **Meta Knight !** M'exclamais-je.

- **Tac à le pouvoir de voler les capacités de Kirby. Peu importe le nombre de fois que Kirby essaiera de se transformer, sa capacité lui sera enlevé par l'ennemi,** expliqua-t-il.

- **Mais si Kirby ne peut pas se transformer, comment pourrait-il vaincre les monstres ?**

- **Hélas, la réponse m'échappe…**

Entretemps, Kirby était remonté sur l'étoile Warp et faisait face à Landia.

- _ **Oh Kirby…**_ pensais-je, _**comment allons-nous nous en sortir ?**_

 **-(Point de vue normal)-**

Toujours prisonnière dans le donjon, je m'adosse contre le mur et j'enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

- **Tout est de ma faute,** me lamentais-je, **tout est de ma faute…Kirby va se faire tuer et je ne peux rien faire pour lui venir en aide…**

C'est alors que j'entendis la porte de la cellule s'ouvrir. Je lève la tête et je vis un Waddle Dee avec une lance et un trousseau de clé se diriger vers moi. Je sèche rapidement mes larmes et je penche la tête sur le côté.

- **Un Waddle Dee ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?**

Il se contenta de me regarder. Un déclic se fit dans mon esprit.

- **Tu ne serais pas le Waddle Dee de l'autre fois ?**

Il acquiesça.

- **Tu est venu m'aider ?**

Il acquiesça de nouveau et coupa les cordes attachant mes poignets avec sa lance. Il me passa le trousseau de clé et je pu déverrouiller la chaîne autour de mon cou. Une fois libéré, je pris le Waddle Dee dans mes bras et je l'embrasse sur le front.

- **Merci mon petit.**

Il rougit et je le repose par terre.

- **Si tu es venu m'aider, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu renonce à servir le roi pour te mettre à mon service ?** Demandais-je.

Il acquiesça vigoureusement. Je ri face à son énergie.

- **Très bien. Dans ce cas il va falloir que je te trouve un nom et un moyen de te différencier des autres Waddle Dee.**

Je sors de ma poche un petit bandana bleu et je l'attache sur sa tête.

- **Je te baptise Bandana Dee, ou Ban en plus court. Est-ce que ça te va ?**

Il sautilla de joie. Maintenant que tout cela est fait, il est temps pour moi de réparer mes erreurs et de venir en aide à Kirby.

- **Ban, il faut que tu me guide jusqu'à l'extérieur du château. Nous devons venir en aide à Kirby au plus vite !**

Il acquiesça et il me fit signe de le suivre. Nous sortîmes de la cellule et Ban me guida à travers le château. Une seule pensé me traversa l'esprit.

- _ **Tiens bon Kirby, j'arrive.**_

 **-(Point de vue de Tiff)-**

Ça va mal. Ça va très, très mal. Kirby est en train de se faire massacrer par Landia ! Et à chaque fois que Kirby aspire une de ses attaques et se transforme, Tac interviens et lui vole son habileté. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'aimerais tellement lui venir en aide mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Kirby esquiva les boules de feu du dragon mais il se fit toucher par la dernière. Il tomba de l'Étoile Warp et s'écrasa au sol. Il tenta de se relever mais n'y arriva pas.

- **Kirby !** Hurlais-je désespérément.

- **Alors Kirby, on est déjà à bout de souffle ?** Se moqua le roi.

Il se tourna vers le monstre.

- **Finit de jouer. Achève-le !** Ordonna-t-il.

Landia se posa au sol et avança vers Kirby. Il se tint devant lui et s'apprêta à cracher des boules de feu. Incapable de supporter l'idée, je me précipitai vers lui.

- **KIRBY !** Hurlais-je.

- **Tiff non c'est trop dangereux !** Cria Tuff.

Je me place de manière protective devant Kirby et je ferme les yeux. Attendant le coup fatal.

- **Tiff, Kirby !** Cria une voix familière, **Ban ! Fais-le partir !**

J'ouvre les yeux et je vis Landia hurler de douleur. Il s'envola et c'est à ce moment que je vis que derrière lui, se tenait Marie-Jeanne et un Waddle Dee avec un bandana bleu.

 **-(Point de vue normal)-**

Ban planta sa lance dans la queue de Landia. Il hurla de douleur et s'envola. Je soupir de soulagement. Une minute de plus et s'en était fini de ma boule rose chéri ! Tiff et Kirby m'aperçurent et leurs yeux s'illuminèrent de joie.

- **Marie-Jeanne !** S'écria Tiff.

- **M-J !** S'écria Kirby.

- **Toi !? Mais comment à tu réussi à t'échapper !?** S'exclama furieusement le Roi Dadidou.

Je me précipite vers mes amis et je les prends dans mes bras.

- **Je suis si heureuse de te revoir,** dit Tiff, au bord des larmes.

- **Moi aussi Tiff, moi aussi…**

Je lève la tête et je regarde le dragon ainsi que le voleur sur son dos.

- **Tac et Landia hein ? Eh bien, toute qu'une équipe !** M'exclamais-je.

Tiff me regarde avec un air confus. Je souris malicieusement.

- **Mais s'ils sont en équipe…je ne vois pas pourquoi Kirby ne pourrais pas être lui aussi en équipe,** dis-je.

- **Tu as un plan ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

- **Bien sûr que j'en ai un !**

Je regarde Kirby et Bandana Dee.

- **Kirby, il est temps de remonter sur l'Étoile Warp. Ban, assiste-le. Foncez droit sur Landia mais ne l'attaquer pas, votre cible est Tac. Vous m'avez bien compris ?**

Ils acquiescèrent avec un air déterminé.

- **Alors allez-y !**

Kirby remonta sur l'Étoile Warp et aidai Ban à monter avec lui. Ils volèrent tous les deux en direction de Landia.

- **Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Landia, extermine-les !** Hurla le roi.

- **Kirby ! Aspire les boules de feu !** Criais-je.

- **Marie-Jeanne attend, ça ne marchera pas !** Dit Tiff, **à la minute ou Kirby va se transformer, Tac va voler son habilité.**

- **Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?** Demandais-je.

- **Oui mais…**

- **Alors fait-moi confiance et observe.**

Elle voulut objecter mais elle se tu. Landia lança des boules de feu sur Kirby et Ban. Kirby aspira les sphères de flamme et se transforma en « Fire Kirby ».

- **Tac, tu sais ce que tu as à faire !** Cria le roi.

- **Ban, tiens-toi prêt !**

Tac sauta du dos de Landia et se jeta sur Kirby. Il gifla la boule rose et lui fit perdre son habileté.

- **MAINTENANT** ! Hurlais-je.

Au moment où Kirby perdit son habilité, Ban attaqua avec sa lance et transperça Tac avec. Le petit monstre ninja mourus et explosa en un petit nuage de fumé. Je lève mon poing dans les airs.

- **YES !**

- **Je n'y crois pas ça a fonctionné !** S'exclama Tuff.

- **Votre majesté, je crois que votre plan commence à tomber à l'eau…** dit Escargoon.

Le Roi Dadidou frappa Escargoon.

- **Le combat n'est pas terminer ! Il me reste encore mon monstre le plus puissant !** Dit-il.

Le sac que Tac transportait avec lui tomba et tout son contenu se déversa sur le sol. J'en profitai pour récupérer mon sac. Après avoir repris ce qui m'appartenait, je vis au sol des petites étoiles rouges. J'en prends une et je me rends compte qu'elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à celles que j'ai fabriqué. Serait-il possible que mes étoiles d'habiletés fonctionnent dans ce monde ? Sans hésiter, je sors ma pochette et je pige une étoile verte.

- **Kirby ! Prends-ça !** Hurlais-je en lançant l'étoile.

Elle partit en direction de Kirby et il l'aspira. Il se transforma alors en « Leaf Kirby ». Un sourire apparait sur mes lèvres : elles fonctionnent !

- **Génial, une nouvelle transformation !** S'exclama Tuff.

- **Meta Knight, qu'elle est cette nouvelle habileté ?** Demanda Tiff.

- **Il s'agit de « Leaf Kirby »** , Meta Knight et moi-même répondirent en même temps.

\- **« Leaf Kirby » ?**

- **« Leaf Kirby » donne à Kirby le pouvoir de contrôler les feuilles. Les feuilles qu'il crée sont extrêmement tranchante et peuvent venir à bout de n'importe quels ennemis,** Expliqua Meta Knight.

Kirby tournoya sur lui-même et créa une tornade de feuille. Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight et moi-même reculâmes pour éviter d'être entrainer dans la tempête. Landia battit furieusement des ailes pour éviter de se retrouver dans la tornade mais il ne réussit pas. La voiture du roi commença à trembler et se dirigea lentement vers la tornade.

- **On va se faire aspirer par la tornade ! Dépêche-toi de nous sortir de là** ! Cria le roi.

Escargoon appuya de toute ses forces sur la marche arrière, mais le véhicule continua d'avancer vers la tempête de feuille.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique imbécile ! Recule !**

- **Mais je fais ce que je peux sir !** Protesta Escargoon. 

La voiture se retrouva piéger à l'intérieur de la tornade. Ils tournoyèrent à l'intérieur de la tempête pendant plusieurs minutes avant que leur voiture entre en collision avec Landia. L'impact fit exploser le véhicule, envoyant le Roi Dadidou et Escargoon à des kilomètres plus loin, et assomma Landia. Le dragon s'écrasa au sol et Kirby dissipa la tornade. Tiff et Tuff sautèrent de joie.

- **Hourra Kirby à gagner !** S'exclamèrent-ils joyeusement.

Kirby recracha l'étoile et reprit son apparence normale. L'Étoile Warp atterrit, permettant à Kirby et Bandana Dee de débarquer. L'étoile s'envola vers le Kabu Canyon et je pris les deux petites créatures dans mes bras.

- **Vous avez été fantastique !** Dis-je.

Ils me firent un câlin et je leur donnai un câlin en retour. C'est alors que mon regard se porta vers le corps inconscient de Landia. Un détail me sauta aux yeux : la Couronne Suprême (Couronne que porte Landia) est censé être en or avec une gemme bleu. Alors pourquoi est-elle en platine avec une gemme rouge ? Je pose Kirby et Ban par terre et je me dirige vers le dragon. J'enlève la couronne de sa tête et je l'inspecte.

- **L'apparence est la même pourtant…alors pourquoi la couleur ne l'est pas ?** Me demandais-je.

- **Attention !** Cria Meta Knight.

De la brume noire apparu autour de la couronne et commença à grimper sur mes bras. Je lâche un cri de terreur. Meta Knight se précipita sur moi et coupa la couronne en deux avec son épée. La brume se retira immédiatement après la destruction de l'accessoire. Tous les autres se précipitèrent vers moi.

- **Marie-Jeanne est-ce que ça va !?** Demanda Tiff.

- **Oui…**

Je regarde la couronne détruite.

- **C'est quoi cette couronne ?**

- **Cet objet est une création des Entreprises Nightmare. Son porteur se voit conférer d'immense pouvoir, mais en retour, il se retrouve sous le contrôle d'N.M.E.** Expliqua Meta Knight.

- **Alors Landia était contrôlé par Nightmare ?** Dit Tiff en pointant le dragon. 

Soudain, le corps de Landia se mit à briller et il se sépara en 4 dragon identique. Ils étaient similaires à leur forme fusionnée, mais sans la pointe de flèche au bout de la queue et le nombre de corne qui est passé à deux pour tout le monde. Ils grognèrent et ils ouvrirent leurs yeux (qui d'ailleurs, sont rendus bleu). Je tends la main vers celui qui est devant moi et je la dépose sur son museau.

- **Salut toi~** roucoulais-je.

Il se frotta contre ma main et il se colla sur moi comme un chiot. Tuff et Kirby suivirent mon exemple et s'approchèrent des autres dragons pour les caresser. Ils réussirent même à monter sur leurs dos !

- **Waouh c'est trop cool, je suis sur un dragon !** S'exclama Tuff.

- **Poyo !**

- **Ils se sont séparer en 4 !? Mais comment ?** S'écria Tiff, bouche bée.

- **Ils ont toujours été 4,** expliquais-je **, Landia était chargé de veiller sur une couronne appelé Couronne Suprême, qui renferme une puissance illimitée. Ils fusionnent ensemble lorsqu'ils portent la couronne.**

- **Mais cette couronne en platine n'était pas la vrai n'est-ce pas ? Alors où est l'original ?**

- **J'ai bien peur qu'elle soit déjà aux mains de l'ennemis,** répondit Meta Knight. 

Je tressaillis en entendant cela. Je me tourne vers Meta Knight avec un air sous le choc.

- **Oh non…ne me dit pas que…**

- **Quoi ? Qu'est qu'il y a ?** Demanda Tiff.

- **N.M.E à la Couronne Suprême…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Légende et prophétie**

Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Bandana Dee et moi-même, sommes à la bibliothèque du château en train de faire des recherches sur les Entreprise Nightmare et la Couronne Suprême. Je monte sur une échelle et je ballais du regard tous les livres de l'étagère.

- **Tiff c'est ennuyant à mourir !** Se plaint Tuff, **on est vraiment obligée de faire des recherches ? Kirby à bien réussi à vaincre N.M.E une fois alors pourquoi il ne pourrait pas le faire une deuxième fois ?**

- **Cette fois c'est différent Tuff...** soupirais-je, **Maintenant que N.M.E porte la Couronne Suprême, le Bâton Étoile de Kirby n'aura plus le moindre effet sur lui…**

- **C'est pour cette raison que nous devons trouver un autre moyen de le vaincre** , continua Meta Knight.

- **Tiff, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demandais** -je.

- **Non, rien de mon côté…et toi ?**

- **Rien non plus.**

C'est alors que mon regard se pose sur un livre intitulé « _Fontaine des Rêves_ ». Curieuse, je sors le livre de l'étagère et je regarde sa couverture.

- **Ok, laisse faire, j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose. Ban, attrape !** dis-je en faisant tomber le livre.

Bandana Dee attrapa le livre et il le posa sur la table. Je descendis de l'échelle et nous nous regroupâmes autour du livre.

- **Les Fontaines des Rêves ? Tu es sûre que cela va nous mener à une piste ?** Demanda Tiff, d'un ton incertain.

Je me contente de hausser les épaules. Tiff ouvre le livre et nous commençons à le lire.

 _« Les Fontaines des Rêves sont des lieux sacrés cachés dans diverses planètes à travers de notre galaxie. Les fontaines sont alimentées par les rêves et les espoirs de la population de sa planète, grâce à un puissant artéfact appelé ''Bâton Étoile'', et en échange, elles procurent à ses derniers des rêves paisible. Sans un Bâton Étoile, une Fontaine des Rêves ne peut pas fonctionner… »_

 _« Malheureusement, comme la lumière et l'ombre, il existe un opposé à ces lieux sacré : un être de pur cauchemar, plus connu sous le nom de N.M.E… »_

 _« N.M.E ne pouvant pas s'approcher des Fontaines des Rêves de lui-même. Il créa une horde de monstre faire son travail et détruire les Fontaines. De ce fait, il pourrait étendre cauchemar et ténèbres dans l'univers entier… »_

 _« Au travers des siècles, plusieurs Fontaines des Rêves ont été détruite par l'œuvre de N.M.E. D'autres, afin d'être protéger, ont été caché au cœur de leur propre planète l'accès scellé par 5 Étoiles de Puissance. Ces dernières ont alors été confiées à des sage et scellé dans des temples répartis aux quatre coins de la planète… »_

 _« Afin que les portes menant à la Fontaines des Rêves s'ouvrent, il faut réunir les 5 Étoiles de Puissance enfermée dans les 5 temples : le temple du chevalier, le temple du feu, le temple des lumières, le temple de glace et le temple du marteleur… »_

- **Alors le Bâton Étoile de Kirby est un artéfact ? Trop cool !** S'exclama Tuff.

- **Non, le Bâton Étoile de Kirby apparait seulement lorsqu'il aspire l'Étoile Warp, il ne s'agit que d'une copie** , dis-je.

- **Mais si nous arrivons à mettre la main sur le Bâton Étoile de cette planète, nous augmenterons nos chances de vaincre N.M.E,** dit Meta Knight.

- **Et pour la couronne ? Je croyais que le Bâton Étoile seul ne pouvait pas l'arrêter ?** Dit Tuff.

C'est vrai. Même avec le Bâton Étoile originel, on ne pourra pas se débarrassez de la couronne. Allons M-J réfléchis ! Comment tu à réussis à vaincre Magolor à la fin de Kirby Return to Dream Land ? Les Super Habiletés ! Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de les fabriquer…alors comment… ? Attendez un peu…

- **Le chevalier, le feu, la lumière, la glace et le marteleur…** murmurais-je.

- **Marie-Jeanne, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** Me demanda Tiff.

- **Je sais comment le vaincre !** M'exclamais-je soudainement.

- **Vraiment ? Et comment ?**

- **Ces fameuses Étoile de Puissance sont en réalité des étoiles de Super Habiletés. Elles sont comme les étoiles que j'ai utilisé sur Kirby, mais leur puissance est de loin supérieur. Il en existe 5 : Ultra Sword, Monster Flame, Flare Beam, Ice Bowl et Grand Hammer. C'est grâce aux Super Capacités que j'ai pu détruire la couronne dans le jeu.**

- **Donc si je comprends bien…Ultra Sword pour L'étoile du chevalier, Monster Flame pour celle de feu, Flare Beam pour celle de la lumière, Ice Bowl pour celle de glace et Grand Hammer pour le celle du marteau !** Résuma Tiff.

- **Exactement !**

Du coin de l'œil, je cru voir les yeux de Meta Knight devenir bleu pendant une fraction de seconde.

- **Maintenant, il ne nous reste qu'à trouver l'emplacement des temples de cette planète,** dis-je.

- **Allons voir le Professeur Curio, je suis sûre qu'il a des pistes à nous donner !** Suggéra Tiff.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque, suivis de près par Tuff et Kirby, Je me m'avançai pour les suivre quand…

- **Marie-Jeanne,** appela Meta Knight.

Je m'arrête et je me tourne vers le chevalier.

- **Oui ?** Demandais-je.

- **Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer. Ton Waddle Dee peux nous suivre s'il le souhaite.**

Je me tourne vers Ban et il acquiesce. Nous sortîmes de la bibliothèque et nous suivîmes Meta Knight.

 **-(Ellipse)-**

Après une bonne heure de marche, nous nous retrouvâmes à l'intérieur de Kabu. Je regarde Meta Knight d'un air confus tandis qu'il avance vers la stèle de l'Étoile Warp.

- **Pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici ?** Demandais-je.

Il ne me répondit pas. Il se mit derrière la stèle et posa une main dessus. C'est alors que le sol se mit à trembler et la stèle glissa vers la gauche, dévoilant un passage secret. Nous descendîmes les marches et nous arrivâmes dans une salle avec plusieurs statues. Je reconnus certains d'entre eux comme le Capitaine Vul, Galacta Knight et Trident Knight et d'autres qui me sont totalement inconnu. Au pied de chaque statue, se trouve des vêtements et/ou des objet ayant appartenu à la personne sur la statue.

- **Où sommes-nous ?**

- **Cette pièce est une pièce secrète bâti en la mémoire des guerriers mort au combat** , m'expliqua Meta Knight, **Tout ceux que tu vois ici sont mort il y a longtemps pour protéger cette planète contre N.M.E.**

- **Donc c'est comme…un cimetière ? Meta Knight, pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? N'aurait-il pas été plus logique de parler de tout ça à Tiff et à Kirby ?**

Meta Knight se dirigea vers une statue et je le suivis. La statue représentait une fille de mon âge, ses cheveux longs était attaché en queue de cheval et elle portait un uniforme de Guerrier des Étoiles. Je lis l'inscription sous la statue.

- **Lady Rose ?**

- **C'était une guerrière de talent, tout comme Kirby, elle était capable de copié les capacités de ses adversaires, à sa manière.**

En parlant, les yeux de Meta Knight devinrent…gris ? C'est la première fois que je vois ces yeux changer en cette couleur ! Qu'est-ce que le gris pourrait bien représenter ? De la tristesse ?

- **Est-ce que…est-ce que vous la connaissiez ?** Demandais-je timidement.

- **En effet, nous étions des amis d'enfance.**

 **-(Flashback)-**

 _-_ _ **Meta ! Meta attend !**_ _Cria la jeune fille._

 _Meta Knight se retourna et vis la jeune rousse courir vers lui. Elle portait son uniforme de soldat, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était sur le point de partir en mission._

 _-_ _ **Rose, tu pars pour une mission ?**_ _Déduisis la boule bleue._

 _-_ _ **Oui, je pars pour Popstar avec mon père d'autres guerrier,**_ _explique-t-elle,_ _ **une horde de monstres aurait été aperçus dans les environs et la fontaine des rêves serait menacé. Ça va être ma première mission au front !**_

 _-_ _ **Au front !? Rose ! C'est beaucoup plus que ce qu'un soldat de notre rang peut s'occuper !**_ _Paniqua Meta Knight,_ _ **Tu vas te faire tuer !**_

 _Les yeux de Rose s'écarquillèrent, elle connaissait bien Meta Knight et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de paniquer de la sorte._

 _-_ _ **Meta Knight je suis touché que tu t'en fasses pour moi mais…**_

 _-_ _ **Rose ! Rose allez viens on s'en va !**_ _Cria une voix au loin._

 _-_ _ **J'arrive !**_ _Cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la voix._

 _-_ _ **Attends !**_ _Cria Meta Knight._

 _Il attrapa sa main._

 _-_ _ **Je…sois prudente.**_

 _Le regard de Rose s'attendrit._

 _-_ _ **Je te le promet Meta. Et si jamais quelque chose venait à arriver, je suis convaincue qu'un jour, quelqu'un d'autre prendra ma relève.**_

 _Meta Knight lâcha son amie et il la regarda partir, loin de se douter que cette rencontre allait devenir leur dernière…_

 **-(Fin du flashback)-**

- **Elle n'est jamais revenue de cette mission…**

- **Je suis désolée,** compatis-je.

- **Ne le sois pas, tu n'y es pour rien,** dit-il, **en revanche, tout comme moi, elle avait espoir en de nouvelle génération…**

Il prit les vêtements reposant au pied de la statue et il les tend vers moi.

- **…Elle savait que si elle venait à mourir, quelqu'un d'autre viendrait prendre sa place et combattre. Et tu es cette personne Marie-Jeanne.**

Je fus prise par surprise. Moi ? Devenir un guerrier des étoiles !? Je suis flatté mais je crois que Meta Knight fait une erreur. Je ne sais même pas me battre !

- **M-Moi ?** M'étranglais-je, **non je…je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour être un guerrier ! je ne suis qu'une simple humaine !**

- **Tout comme elle l'était.**

- **Je n'ai aucune expérience !** Protestais-je.

- **Kirby n'en avait pas au départ, et regarde où il en est maintenant.**

- **…**

- **Tu as beaucoup de potentiel Marie-Jeanne, tes connaissances sur notre monde nous serons cruciale durant cette bataille. De plus Kirby sera incapable de vaincre N.M.E seul, il aura besoin de quelqu'un autre possédant les mêmes pouvoirs que lui.**

Là il marque un point. Ultra Sword et le Bâton Étoile sont considéré dans le jeu comme des capacités différente ; Kirby ne pourra pas avoir les deux en même temps…sauf s'il est accompagné d'un deuxième Kirby. En regardant les vêtements, je me souviens soudainement du rêve que j'avais fait :

 _ **Par-delà le quatrième mur, ta destinée se trouve. Mais n'ai crainte, prends ton temps. Les étoiles te guideront vers le bon chemin…**_

Les étoiles…est-ce une référence aux guerriers des étoiles ? Ma venue ici ne serait pas qu'un simple coup du hasard ? Quoi qu'il en soit, N.M.E menace de nouveau ce monde et je ne peux pas rester là les bras croisés. Je mets mes doutes de côté et je prends les vêtements.

- **Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous venir en aide.**

Les yeux de Meta Knight devinrent bleus pendant une fraction de seconde. Je serais prête à parier qu'il est en train de sourire sous son masque.

- **Bien. Je serai en haut. Viens me rejoindre dès que tu à finis de mettre ton uniforme.**

Et il partit. Je regarde Ban et je lui fais signe de se retourner. Dès qu'il me fait dos, j'enlève mes vêtements et j'enfile l'uniforme. Exceptionnellement, il me va comme un gant. Je termine de mettre les gants et j'attache la broche sur mes cheveux. Je range mes anciens vêtements dans mon sac avant de regarder une dernière fois la statue de Lady Rose. Je m'agenouille devant elle.

- **Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir Lady Rose.**

Je me relève, j'interpelle Ban et nous quittâmes le sanctuaire.


End file.
